1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device capable of adjusting color of an image, such as hue and saturation etc., and to an imaging device and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photograph is means to record a subject, and also means for a photographer to express themselves. When expressing oneself with a photograph, expression of color is one important factor. With recent digital cameras, functions to adjust color, such as a saturation adjustment function, white balance adjustment function etc. are provided, and a user carries out photo shooting aimed at creative color representation by utilizing these functions. However, since these adjustment functions are independent functions aimed at respective objectives, in the case of carrying out creative color representation they are not functions that are intuitively easy to use.
For example, in the case where the user wants to impart a color cast to an image, and strengthen the impression of that color, if an operation such as a white balance function or saturation etc. is performed it is intuitively difficult to ascertain if the desired color has been achieved. Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2012-160958 (patent publication 1) discloses technology for combining two functions on a single image, and improving usability.
In carrying out creative color representation, in the case where ordinary white balance adjustment function or saturation adjustment function are used, besides the problem that operation is not intuitive, there are situations where desired color representation can not be achieved even with these adjustment using these types of functions. Specifically, in a case here a plurality of colors that have a complementary color relationship are mixed within an image, with a view to strengthening impression of an imparted color after an arbitrary color cast is imparted, saturation emphasis is carried out by saturation adjustment after imparting color by white balance adjustment. In this case, since color in a direction different to that of the color cast is also subjected to saturation emphasis, the impression of the color cast may be different to that intended by the user, and the impression of the color cast may be lost.
Also, with a view to mellowing color of an image overall while maintaining impression of a color cast, if a color cast is imparted by white balance adjustment and adjustment to suppress saturation is carried out, impression of the color cast fades. In patent publication 1 it is disclosed that a plurality of functions are combined, but there is no mention of carrying out creative color representation in line with a user's intentions.